11 de Noviembre
by Kyrieleiison
Summary: ¿Quién más que él nacería el 11 de Noviembre? [KotoKiri]
1. Ese hombre

_11 de Noviembre._

 _Una fecha que no olvidará._

 _11 de Noviembre._

 _¿De qué año precisamente?_

 _Sólo sabe que el 11 de Noviembre es una fecha que debe odiar._

 _¿Quién más que él nacería el 11 de Noviembre?_

* * *

Todavía puede ver con claridad el amarillento papel que su mentor, Tokiomi, le entregó una vez iniciaron los preparativos de la 4ta Guerra del Santo Grial. Era el informe de quien, hasta el momento, había sido una persona más con residencia en Fuyuki.

 _Emiya Kiritsugu._

El solo mencionar ese nombre hacía que su cuerpo se contrajera en un escalofrío que se acercaba mucho, aunque lo negara, al placer. ¿Quién había sido ese hombre exactamente? ¿Un Master por cargo especial capacitado en asesinar Magos? Kirei sabía que la respuesta estaba lejos de ser aquella. Ese hombre era mucho más que eso, _ese hombre era su igual._


	2. 10 de Noviembre 23:48:31 horas

_10 de Noviembre._  
 _23:48:31 horas._

Ni el vino lograba sacarle el sabor amargo que tenía en la boca. Ya Gilgamesh había advertido que durante la velada se comportaba diferente. "Te ves inquieto esta noche, sacerdote." Fueron las exactas palabras del rubio cuando Kirei decidió que era suficiente e iría a la cama.

Separó las mantas, se recostó y sólo cubrió la parte baja de su cuerpo. Por una extraña razón tenía calor siendo que el invierno ya se había instalado en la ciudad. Decidió tomarse la libertad de analizar el comentario de su Servant con una pregunta inicial: ¿ _realmente_ estaba inquieto? Según su percepción no, pues se mantuvo con el mismo estado anímico a lo largo de la velada, incluso cuando se retiró a la cama. ¿Entonces qué vio Gilgamesh? ¿Cuál fue el origen de ese comentario?

Soltó un suspiro y cubrió su frente con el dorso de la mano diestra. –Sólo son divagaciones –trató de convencerse a sí mismo hablando tan bajo como su voz se lo permitía. Una acidez subió por su esófago hasta la boca, se preguntó qué debió haber comido para tener el estómago _tan_ malo, esa noche no causaba más que molestias.


	3. 11 de Noviembre 00:02:17 horas

_11 de Noviembre.  
00:02:17 horas._

Ni cuenta se dio cuando cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. Alzó la cabeza para comprobar la hora en el reloj sobre el velador. No habían pasado ni 15 minutos de los que perdió la consciencia. Chasqueó la lengua volviendo a su posición inicial, si antes tenía calor ahora simplemente estaba empapado en sudor. Maldijo por lo bajo y volteó dando la espalda a la puerta.

 _Emiya Kiritsugu._

Su cuerpo se sacudió como si un rayo le hubiese caído. Se sentó en la cama y recordó el nombre. –Emiya Kirits... Ugh… –un tirón proveniente de su estómago le arrebató el aliento. Se sujetó el abdomen y supo que el _origen_ de su mal era _ese_ hombre. Ahora todo tenía sentido, su malestar, su comportamiento "diferente", su sabor amargo y la acidez estomacal.

–Heh –sonrió con torpeza.


	4. 11 de Noviembre 01:37:12 horas

_11 de Noviembre.  
01:37:12 horas._

La Iglesia de Fuyuki queda en el extremo opuesto al templo Ryuudou, su destino. Cuando llegó al pie de la escalera supo que tomó la decisión correcta en levantarse y pasar la noche en ese lugar. Se había levantado tan aprisa y salido de la Iglesia, que ni Gilgamesh despertó. O si bien, en caso de que lo haya hecho, no decidió entrometerse.

Un paso.  
Dos pasos.  
Tres pasos.  
Cuatro pasos.

Así, dedicándole el menor de los esfuerzos, Kirei subía la casi infinita escalera. No iba a poner más empeño en gastar el tiempo que, dada la hora que era, tenía de sobra.


	5. 11 de Noviembre 01:49:55 horas

_11 de Noviembre.  
01:49:55 horas._

Encontrar la tumba deseada fue más fácil de lo que creyó. Ésta tenía una gran inscripción con el apellido de la familia. "Emiya", se leía en el tablón, y unas flores en agua adornaban la tumba del que anteriormente había sido uno de los temidos asesinos de magos.

–Supongo que tu hijo y esa mujer vienen a mantener este sitio –dijo con cierto deje despectivo mientras llevaba las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. El viento fresco le revolvía el flequillo y sus manos estaban helándose lentamente.

Kirei se mantenía al tanto de las actividades que las familias de magos en la ciudad hacían de vez en cuando. Con "familias de magos", solo se refiere a los Tohsaka, los desgraciados de los Matou y, los menos conocidos pero no por eso menos importantes, los Emiya. Aunque de estos últimos poco se puede decir que eran "magos", puesto que no siguen las reglas de la Asociación ni del mundo de la magia.

De toda formas, ignorar la existencia de ese grupo sería pecado, no para todos los hombres, pero sí para él. Sin embargo, él nunca se presentó formalmente ni tampoco los mencionó abiertamente. Su conocimiento sobre esa familia era ignorado por todos, a excepción de su antiguo Servant, quien pensaba que era un tema de menor importancia para el clérigo, ya que nunca escuchó nombrar a Kiritsugu luego de terminado el fallido ritual del Heaven's feel.

–Ha pasado tiempo. Diez años concretamente –empezó hablando al viento, en un pequeño susurro. –Las cosas no han cambiado mucho desde ese último día en que nos vimos. La humanidad tiende a resurgir luego de las tragedias. Era obvio que el desastre de Fuyuki fuera superado, aunque a muchos realmente les pesa. Como ese chico, ¿Shirou? A veces suele ir al parque. Me pregunto qué piensa cuando lo hace.

Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo. Había nubes cubriendo el oscuro cielo y las estrellas apenas podían distinguirse.

–Me pregunto cómo reaccionarías si me vieras aquí, ahora, en este día –sonrió ampliamente dejando al descubierto una dentadura blanquecina. –¿Intentarías matarme nuevamente? Aunque de seguro primero preguntarías el por qué, ¿cierto? –se tomó la libertad de tomar asiento frente a la tumba, acomodándose para iniciar una plática de horas; como las que se tiene con los viejos amigos luego de no verlos durante mucho tiempo.

–Cuando empezaron los preparativos para la pasada Guerra del Santo Grial, –comenzó hablando con una voz calmada. –Tokiomi recibió un informe de un agente en la Torre del Reloj. Por lo que vi, era un informe detallado de tus acciones y vida. Lo tomé prestado para leerlo y, al terminar, supe que estaba pasmado –tomó una pausa y entrelazó los dedos antes de continuar. –Según el informe, eras alguien que carecía de completo orgullo como mago, pero aun así utilizabas la magia para tus fines. Ibas de tierra en tierra, apareciendo sólo cuando un conflicto se presentaba, abandonándolo luego de haber dejado un mar de sangre en tu camino.

–Años. Estuviste años desafiando a la muerte, en que buscaste algo que finalmente hallaste cuando ingresaste a trabajar con la familia Einzbern. ¿Puedes creerlo? Encontraste la respuesta a tus interrogantes, la respuesta que buscaste en todos esos campos de batalla. La respuesta que sería la razón de tu existencia –guardó silencio por unos segundos. Su voz dejó un ligero eco a causa de haber subido el tono mientras hablaba.

–Si un hombre como tú pudo encontrarlo. Pensaba que yo también podría. Después de todo, he dedicado mi vida entera a las enseñanzas de Dios. ¿Cómo alguien tan bondadoso podría abandonar a quien lo sacrifica todo por su fe? –con la diestra acarició el dorso de su otra mano. –Siempre fuimos personas iguales. Es por eso que te busqué, ya que si te encontraba podría encontrar la manera de responder a mis preguntas –tomó aire y suspiró.

–Puse mis últimas esperanzas en ese encuentro, en el que te mataría para poder encontrar lo que buscaba. Si bien al final lo hice, no estaba más que incompleto.

–Angra Mainyu. Esa cosa me mostró el verdadero color de mi alma, la razón por la que mi vida se mueve. Su nacimiento. Yo, de todas las personas, era quien debía darle la vida. Pero tú. ¡Tú…! –sus manos estaban juntas, apretándose una a la otra. –Lo arruinaste por completo, lo rechazaste. ¡Dejaste que pereciera sin tener vida! ¡Esa cosa anhela su nacimiento y lo sabías! ¡Lo supiste luego de ver todo eso! ¡TÚ…! –se detuvo al encontrarse a sí mismo mordiéndose el labio. Cerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire.

–Tú… destrozaste todo en lo que tuve fe.


	6. 11 de Noviembre 04:18:34 horas

_11 de Noviembre.  
04:18:34 horas._

Hacía una hora que la nieve había comenzado a caer. Kirei todavía permanecía sentado al frente de la tumba. Luego de que terminara su monólogo, se encogió sobre sí mismo abrazándose. La temperatura había bajado y sus ropas no eran las adecuadas para el clima.

–¿Sabes algo, Kiritsugu? –la voz apenas se podía escuchar, era una especie de susurro tragado por la nieve. –Siempre me encargué de cumplir con las expectativas de mi padre. Desde joven, no, desde niño, que hice todo para poder complacerlo. Recibí elogios y tuve muy buenas oportunidades gracias a ello. Él me decía que todo este esfuerzo era bien recibido por Dios, y que su gratitud llenarían mi corazón.

–Ahora que lo pienso, eran palabras completamente ridículas. Después de todo, yo nunca tuve eso al que llaman corazón –soltó una tenue risa que apenas podía salir de sus pulmones. Parecía que el aire que estos tenían era cada vez menos.

–Todo lo que quise era la salvación. Todo lo que busqué era la felicidad. Desde mi niñez supe que algo no andaba bien conmigo, pero nunca tuve el valor de preguntar por qué. Cuando me di cuenta de mi verdadero ser, ya era demasiado tarde. Necesité de todos una vez, pero nadie me respondió. Si la bondad de Dios no llegaba, tenía que buscarla yo mismo. Por eso te busqué, por eso te perseguí; quería encontrarte, quería salvarme.

–Ahora que me doy cuenta… realmente estaba desesperado.

Kirei estaba seguro de que seguía hablando, pero lo cierto era que su voz ya se había apagado hace mucho. Todo lo que él creía decir, realmente lo estaba pensando.

Su cuerpo se sacudió en un espasmo a causa del frío. Su visión se nublaba, la nieve se derretía y caía en forma de lluvia por su rostro. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la vida del sacerdote llegó a su fin.

El hombre conocido como Kotomine Kirei había muerto.


	7. 11 de Noviembre 07:00:00 horas

_11 de Noviembre.  
07:00:00 horas._

En el templo Ryuudo, Emiya Shirou vio algo que nunca podrá olvidar. Cuando se encaminó a la tumba de su padre, para conmemorar el día de su nacimiento, encontró al sacerdote de la ciudad sentado frente a la tumba, con el rostro pálido y cubierto de nieve.

–¿Disculpe, se encuentra bien? –había preguntado el pelirrojo al mayor, esperando que este respondiera.

Sin saberlo, lo sacudió por el hombro ocasionando que el cuerpo se desplomara de lado. Fue ahí que su mente reaccionó. El hombre, el sacerdote que vivía solitario en la Iglesia sobre la colina, estaba muerto. Ahogó un grito, pero no escapó. Al contrario, se quedó allí, atónito, mirando unas marcas rojas que iban desde los ojos del clérigo, corrían por sus mejillas y morían en la barbilla.

Sin quererlo, la felicidad lo inundó. Supo de inmediato que ese hombre había estado llorando. Y no era por ser malvado, pero eso lo alegraba enormemente. Después de todo, si él estaba ahí, sólo podía significar una cosa.

–Estuvo llorando la muerte de mi padre. No, realmente, estuvo llorando la muerte de Emiya Kiritsugu.

Y por descuido, él también lloró. Porque el sacerdote lloró la muerte de otro, aun estando en su lecho de muerte. Él se merecía, después de todo, que alguien llorase la suya.


End file.
